1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus which controls peripherals such as a printer, a scanner, a facsimile machine, a copying machine, and the like via a network, IEEE 1394, and other connection forms and which issues jobs to the peripherals, an information processing method, an information processing system, and a storage medium in which an information processing program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
When jobs are issued to a printer, scanner, facsimile machine, and copying machine connected via a network, and the like from a host computer and these peripherals are managed, types, models, and the like of the peripherals are grasped beforehand, then peripheral control software (control programs) such as appropriate drivers suitable for the machine types, and the like need to be prepared in the host computer.